I Will Wait
by VampireJesusSucksMyBalls
Summary: While Dean and Sam are alone during one of John's hunts, Sam is taken by a werewolf. Shortly after the wolf tries to kill Dean, he and his younger are saved by everyone's favorite angel in an overcoat. Little does Dean know that this angel is his gaurdian angel. Later in life, Dean forgets those big baby blues until his ass is saved, once again. *Rated M for smut in later chapters


I Will Wait

Chapter One

Dean knew he had screwed up; badly. His father has told him to keep a close eye on Sam, make sure he didn't wonder off. And what had he done? He didn't keep close to that favor. Dean, Sam, and his father were out on a hunt, John having left them at a small campsite they had made, leaving the two alone in the middle of the night, howls and random animal calls sounding from particular places.

"Why do we have to stay out here? Can't we just stay with Bobby for the night?" Sam had asked, before his sudden disappearance.

Dean blinked up at him.

"No. You know what dad would say even if we asked, Sammy."

Sam curls up his nose in distaste; from the older brother's answer, and from the new nickname.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Dean had to agree though. Why couldn't they just stay with Bobby? It made no sense. Here was there father, out here hunting only God-knows-what, and not even keeping watch over the two boys.

"Thought you'd be used to it by now."

No answer.

Looking up from the small fire, Dean feels as though his blood runs colds. Sam was no where to he seen. Standing, his eyes flicker in every direction, his breathing beginning to pick up at a faster pace.

"Sammy!?"

How in the hell did he just disappear like that?

"Sam, come out this isn't funny!"

Though Dean says this, he has a gut wrenching feeling that no; Sam is not pulling a small prank on him. Walking at a rather quick pace, he grabs a flashlight they had brought from the stump Sam had originally been sitting on. Flicking its switch, the small golden ray of light reveals random small, glowing orbs for eyes in the trees, as he begins to make his way in a random direction. He walks slow and calmly as possible at first, but as minutes begin to pass; he grows desperate. Heart thumping rather erratically he begins a slow jog, his calls for his younger brother echoing through the wooden area that surrounded him.

After what seems like thirty minutes of running and screaming his voice hoarse, he pauses, crouching over to catch his breath.

"Sammy..."

The younger brother's name comes out in a wheeze, as he gasps painfully for air. How could this have happened? One second his brother is right there before him, and the next, gone. Just like that. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of what seems to be old leaves crunching under something, or someone's weight. Dean's head snaps up, forest eyes flitting around. Hold tightening on the flashlight's handle, he waves it side to side, scanning the clearing before him.

Nothing.

"Sammy?"

It comes out in a forced whisper.

"Sammy!?"

And back to the loud, desperate yells.

Still, nothing.

That is, until a rather abrupt growl sounds somewhere very close behind him. Jumping about three to four feet, Dean spins around to come face to face (snout?) with a large wolf-like, man, who happens to have Dean's younger brother by the collar of his shirt.

One question: How the /hell/ had he not seen that thing lumber towards the campsite, and take his own little sibling?

Whatever. There were more important things at hand, like 'THIS THING HAS YOUR DAMN BROTHER, DEAN.'

"Put him down!"

Yeah, okay, maybe not the best approach to a giant ass wolf-man hybrid that looked as though it wanted to maul and eat both of thier faces. Nice going, Dean.  
For a second, Dean sees amusement flicker in those silver orbs, before a growled out answer follows.

"Tell me where the angel is, and I'll let the little shit go."

HOW D- Wait, what? Angel?

"... Hate to break it to ya' wolfy, but I haven't seen a damn angel. Now my brother, if you will."

A frustrated snort bellows out, and it throws Sam, who gives a shocked yell, before hitting his head against something, and passing out shortly after. Worry flits through Dean for a short moment, before anger takes its place.

"You son of a bitch."

Before Dean can even move a muscle, the thing is on him, snapping its salivating jaws in his face. Hands shooting out to hold it back, all the air seems to squeeze from his lungs, as the creature simply presses down against him in defense. The ground feels cold and wet, making this position rather uncomfortable.

He swears he hears a menacing chuckle.

As black dots begin to cloud his field of vision, all of it's weight suddenly disappears, and Dean coughs for breath, as he automatically sits up, bent over.

A shrill yelp, and everything is quiet.

His coughing fit then forced itself to end shortly, as his eyes met dark dress shoes that were only about two yards away. Taking a closer inspection, he sees that another person has taken the thing down.

Whatever it was, it was hacked to all high hell and dead now.

This person- man, was checking Sam, from what he could see. He was donned in a creamy tan overcoat, a navy blue, poorly tied tie hanging down from where he was crouched over Sam. Dean's first instinct was to get the guy away, but as he looked more closely, he could see a light glow emanating from the man's fingertips, and unto Sam; whose bruises disappeared shortly after.

Crinkling of fabric is heard, as the man stands, and turns towards Dean.

Baby blue meets forest green.

He had tousled dark hair, a 5 o' clock shadow fanning around his mouth and halfway up his cheeks. He also had these big, full lips that were put into a flacid line, as though he hadn't laughed or smiled in a particularly long while. And then there were those eyes. Those big, wide, baby blues that seemed to be staring into his very being; his soul, as if he had known Dean his entire life.

And then, he was gone. 


End file.
